


My Hero

by celeste9



Category: Primeval, Primeval: New World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Natural Disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected bad weather mars Jess' trip to visit Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> For 'tornadoes' on my Primeval bingo card. While I have fairly extensive experience with tornadoes in the US, all my knowledge of them in Canada came from Google.

A loud crack of thunder made Jess jump, nearly causing her to spill the wine in her glass. “Great weather for a holiday we’re having,” she muttered to herself. Her first day in Canada with Toby had been grey and dreary all afternoon, only to transform into a thunderstorm in the evening. Perfect timing, as always. Last week had been gorgeous, apparently.

Luckily it wasn’t as though spending time with Toby indoors was exactly a hardship.

Jess came out of the kitchen in Toby’s flat just in time to see Toby springing up from the sofa. 

“Come on,” she said, taking the wine glass out of Jess’ hand and setting it down before grabbing her arm to pull her along. “There’s been a tornado sighting, so we should go somewhere safe until it passes.” Toby led Jess through her flat and then pushed her into the bathroom, closing the door and switching the light on.

“Tornadoes?” Jess folded her arms over her chest and bit her lip. “Shouldn’t there be a siren or something?”

“Not worth the investment, not in Vancouver. Here, it’s okay.” Toby touched her finger gently to Jess’ cheek. “We don’t get them often in this part of Canada, but it’s not completely unheard of. This is the first one since I’ve been here; we had them more where I grew up.”

“Weren’t you scared?”

Toby shrugged. “A little.”

Jess didn’t want to say that she probably would have been terrified. She felt close to terrified right now. Tornadoes seemed like something that should be relegated to disaster movies, not something she was actually witnessing. Could it destroy the entire building? With them inside? How was the bathroom safe? Shouldn’t they -

“Jess,” Toby said, rubbing her hands up and down Jess’ arms. “I promise it will be all right. Nothing’s going to happen; this is just a precaution. And besides,” she added, grinning, “you’ve got me to take care of you, don’t you?”

Reluctantly, a weak smile broke out on Jess’ face. “My hero?”

Toby kissed her nose. “Exactly.”

**_End_ **


End file.
